Jett James and the First Day
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Jett and VJ's first day at Hogwarts, from their meeting at King's Cross Station, through to their sorting. Two-shot


**AN: Just a random crossover which sees various Home & Away characters attending Hogwarts. I've messed with their ages because it's more fun that way. This fic is basically just an excuse for me to sort the residents of Summer Bay, both past and present. I'm posting it as a two-shot so if there are any characters that you want to see in the second part that aren't in this first part, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Of course I've already planned appearances for the Braxton's ;) Enjoy!**

 **The Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

Jett James stood on platform nine and three quarters staring at the Hogwarts Express. He'd never seen the scarlet steam engine before, like a lot of things in the wizarding world. He'd only been a part of it for the past year since being adopted by his new family.

Since his mother's death, Gina had done everything she could to make the transition from one world to the next as easy as possible on him. He knew all about Hogwarts, the houses, the classes. What magic was, what it did and the history of his new found people.

Still, some things needed to be seen to be believed. The trip to Diagon Alley had gone a long way to showing him what the world of magic was all about.

Having the headmistress of Hogwarts to guide you was a distinct advantage but he wondered if it would make the other kids treat him differently. He wanted to fit in here, it would be a nice change for once.

Jett had two step-brothers. Xavier who was in Gryffindor and Hugo was a Slytherin, but they'd gone off to catch up with their friends after the long summer break, leaving him alone.

"Your first day too?" A tall boy with sandy hair and bright blue eyes asked him.

"Yeah," Jett admitted. "You?"

"Yeah, but my mum works at the school so I've been here heaps of times. We can sit together if you want. I'm VJ." The boy stuck out his hand. Jett shook it.

"I'm Jett."

"Jett James? The headmistress's son?"

"Yes," Jett ventured, this was exactly what he didn't want. To be singled out and treated differently.

"I'm feeling your pain man. It's kind of weird, isn't it? Not exactly embarrassing, but it does make you different."

"Yeah," Jett said more enthusiastically, thinking that maybe VJ did get it.

"Okay, well let's go find a seat before they're all taken."

"Okay."

On board the train, Jett followed VJ along the crowded corridor. They peered into each compartment they passed, finding each one already occupied.

"Hey Jett, this one's free," VJ called back to him.

Just as Jett was about to step inside he looked down the corridor to see a cute blonde girl. She saw him too, and gave him a friendly smile, before disappearing into her own compartment a few doors down.

"Are you coming or what?" VJ insisted from inside the compartment.

"Yeah, yeah," Jett said, his mind still swimming with the pretty face he'd just seen.

A minute later a freckled girl with dark hair wearing Gryffindor robes, opened the door to their compartment.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Evelyn. Evie if you like." She proceeded to invite herself in and take a seat next to VJ.

"I'm VJ, and this is Jett."

"Pleased to meet you both," she said cheerfully. "I couldn't help but hear you talking earlier on the platform." Jett and VJ shared a glance, both of them suspecting that she probably could've helped it if she'd tried. The look didn't curb her enthusiasm at all. "I've got two family members who are staff members, it's not that bad. Unless of course your uncle is the History of Magic teacher," she sighed dramatically.

"Professor Maguire?" VJ said, sympathising somewhat with the girl. Professor Maguire had a reputation for being terribly boring.

"That's the one," she said. "My aunt's okay though, she works in the hospital wing. It's handy to know someone up there sometimes." Jett wasn't sure what that meant. Did students often need to visit the infirmary at Hogwarts?

"You play Quidditch?" VJ asked, assuming that's where her injuries came from.

"No, I'm only second year. I hang around Slytherins too much. They don't exactly worry about things like rules." She turned her attention to Jett.

"So you're Jett James," she said.

"Does everyone know me?" he asked forlornly.

"We're staff members kids," Evie shrugged, "we have inside information."

"Oh."

"What house do you think you'll be in?" she ploughed on.

"Hopefully Ravenclaw," Jett answered. He wanted to be in the same house Gina had been in.

"Right," she said with narrowed eyes. "And what about you VJ?"

"I dunno," VJ said, "it'd be cool if I was in the same house as Jett I guess. I don't really care..."

"I remember my sorting," Evie reminisced, "it was kind of scandalous." Jett refrained from saying 'of course it was'. "I was sorted into Gryffindor, and my twin brother, Oscar, well the hat put him in Ravenclaw. You'd think twins would be the same, wouldn't you?" That didn't sound terribly scandalous to Jett but he didn't tell Evie that.

"Is it hard?" he asked instead. "Like do you still get to hang out with him much?"

"Mostly I see him in class. Sometimes I have breakfast with the Ravenclaws..."

"You can do that?" VJ asked with surprise.

"Sure," Evelyn shrugged, "if you're brave enough. Sometimes, I even sit with the Slytherins." She gave them a mischievous look.

"Are you sure the sorting hat put you in the right house?" Jett asked, wondering if the girl wouldn't be better suited to Slytherin herself.

"It doesn't make mistakes," she answered matter-of-factly.

A tall boy with slick black hair appeared outside their compartment then. He looked thoroughly bored. Evie's face lit up with a bright smile when she spotted him. She jumped up from her seat.

"Well it was nice to meet you both," she said, shaking each of their hands in turn. "I'll tell my brother to keep an eye out for you," she said to Jett before leaving the compartment to meet up with the surly looking Slytherin boy.

"She's nice," VJ said to fill the silence left in her wake.

"In an intense kind of way," Jett allowed.

After Evie had gone, the sweet trolley stopped outside their compartment. An older witch with wild red hair slid the door open.

"Any sweets, darls?"

"I'll have some Chocolate Frogs," VJ said, pulling a few coins from his pocket.

Jett got up to have a look. The trolley was laden with all kinds of delicious looking treats but he'd been caught out with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans before when Hugo and Xavier had been 'kind' enough to offer him some.

"I'll have a Liquorice Wand please," he selected.

"There you go, love," she cackled, handing him the wand and taking three Knuts in return.

He watched the trolley rattle off down the carriage stopping at the next compartment where a girl with purple hair popped her head out the door to buy some Pumpkin Pasties. A fourth year boy in Hufflepuff robes pushed past her from inside the compartment.

"Renie!" he exclaimed enthusiastically to the sweet lady, "what's my favourite lady got for us today?"

"Same as every other year Chris," she answered with a roll of her eyes, though he did notice she was smiling at the lively boy.

They spent the rest of the journey swapping stories. Jett learned that VJ's mother was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and that his dad never been on the scene. VJ himself was kind of vague on the details but the story involved an ambiguous confession and a stint in Azkaban. Jett's own story was just as vague. His mother was a muggle who had died about a year ago. He didn't know his father. She had been difficult to live with because of her drug abuse and mental instability but through a fortunate coincidence Gina had discovered his plight and begun to help him just before his mother had finally succumbed to her demons. That Gina was a witch and he was a wizard just made the whole thing seem like they'd been supposed to find each other.

After many hours and the forging of a new friendship the train pulled up at Hogsmeade station.

When they disembarked they were met by an old man in a straw hat, despite the fact that the sun had already set.

"Right!" he called, "I'm Alf! Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Now look alive you lot, step this way!"

He held up a lantern and they followed him down a steep, narrow path towards the lake's edge.

"Keep ya peepers open and you'll get ya first look at Hogwarts in a minute," the groundskeeper called back to them. As they rounded a bend, Jett did indeed get his first look at the castle. It was massive, hundreds of windows shone with light. It was hard to believe this would be his new home.

"I didn't say to stop and gawk!"

On the lakeshore a fleet of small boats was waiting.

"Climb aboard you flamin' galahs! And make it quick! Wouldn't want to miss your Sorting!"

"What's a galah?" Jett quietly asked VJ as they climbed into a boat.

"Umm..." was VJ's answer.

"No more than four to a boat!" Alf instructed loudly.

"It's a type of Australian parrot." The answer came from the cute blonde girl he'd seen on the train.

"Thanks," he said, helping her into the boat with himself and VJ. "I'm Jett by the way."

"I'm Nina," she returned with a smile.

After that they all sat in silence as the little boats glided smoothly across the lake, carrying them towards the cliff face and then through a curtain of ivy into a dark tunnel which took them right underneath the castle.

At an underground harbour Alf shouted at them to climb out of the boats and they followed his lamplight to the huge, oak front door of the castle. Alf raised his hand and knocked.


End file.
